Ivy makes a grounded video out of Lloyd P. Nebulon and gets grounded
Ivy makes a grounded video out of Lloyd P. Nebulon and gets grounded is a grounded video and transcript by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on December 2nd 2014 Transcript Ivy: I'm going to make a grounded video of Lloyd P. Nebulon, just like RocketPowerGal24 last time. Ha (x10). But I already write my script so, let's do it. (After that) Ivy: There, I made a grounded video out of Lloyd P. Nebulon, so she will be mad a me. Text: At Lloyd P. Nebulon's house Lloyd Nebulon: I wonder wants on YouTube. (Lloyd in shocked) Lloyd's Dad: Kristn, how dare you killed Barney, he was my favorite TV Character. That's it, you are grounded (x5) for 13,000 years. Lloyd's Mom: And for punishment for will be forced to watch the reruns Barney and Friends for the rest of your life as well as baby shows. Lloyd P. Nebulon: No (x13). I hate Barney and Friends, I'm sorry. Lloyd's Dad: Too bad, I will stay go to your room now but instead, I should say this! starting watch the reruns Barney and Friends right now. Lloyd P. Nebulon: Wait a minute, who made a grounded video out of me, show yourself Frontok. Text: This video was made by IvySmithRulesBarney (with a pictures of Ivy Smith) Lloyd P. Nebulon: Oh My God. That's not Frontok, that's Ivy Smith, how dare she made a grounded video out of me. That's it, I will called her parents. (Back at Ivy's house) Ivy: Ha (x15). Take that Lloyd, you shank. Kate: Ivy, we just got a called from Lloyd P. Nebulon that did you made a grounded video of her? Diesel: Tell me the truth now? Ivy: Um, it wasn't me, it was Eric and David again. Kate: Ivy, for the love god, they didn't do anything stupid. Now tell, me, the truth. Ivy: OK OK, I'm sorry, I made a grounded video out of Lloyd P. Nebulon. Diesel: I knew it. Ivy, we cannot believe you made a grounded video out of Lloyd P. Nebulon from Lloyd in Space, now his friends are gonna be mad about this. That's it, you are grounded (x15) for life. I will now closed your YouTube account again because I told you not to, and you will make a new ever again while your mother will give your spankings. Ivy: No (x20). (Censored, while Diesel Smith closes her YouTube account) Diesel: There, I close her YouTube account again. Kate: calling The Metal Punks to teach you a lesson. Ivy: No (x10). Please don't call The Metal Punks again. Diesel: Too bad. (30 minutes later) Kosta: Ivy Smith, how dare you made a grounded video out of my friend, Lloyd P. Nebulon. First you made a grounded video out of Kristin Konkle and now this. That's It. Ken the Emo: That's it. Eric the Punk: That's it. Paul the Mosh: That's it. Brian the Headbanger: That's it. Joey the Metal: That's it. Prepare yourself to be beaten up by The Metal Punks once again. Ivy: No (x15). (Censored) Kosta Karatzovalis: That's what you get for making a grounded video out of Lloyd P. Nebulon. And tomorrow, your parents will give you 6th Punishment Day. Ivy: No (x13). Not my 6th Punishment Day. Diesel: Too bad, now go to your room. (The End) Category:2014 videos Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis